1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to saw guides, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved woodcutting guide wherein the same enables alignment of a woodcutting tool on a predetermined linear path.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of guides for various woodcutting instruments, such as routers, jigsaws, and circular saws, is provided in the prior art, but heretofore the prior art devices have been of relatively complex and elaborate organization limiting their ease of use and accordingly their repeat usage in a woodcutting operation. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,179 to Wing sets forth a router template wherein a perimeter series of clamps maintains a workpiece with a support table with an opening therethrough enabling access of a router directed downwardly thereof in engagement with the workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,450,001 to Fortune sets forth a router guide wherein a router overlying a slidably mounted table enables a cutting operation of an underlying workpiece supported within a framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,540,130 to French sets forth a routing template jig wherein opposed sides of the jig are movably mounted to secure a workpiece thereto to enable a router to be mounted over the workpiece to effect the cutting operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,431 to Cox utilizes a rectangular routing guide arrangement wherein a pair of transverse bolts and spaced guide bars locate a router therebetween for a cutting orientation to a workpiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,717 to Thomas sets forth a template for use by a dove-tail cutter to align the dove-tail cutter in an underlying workpiece.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved woodcutting guide wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.